


12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 7

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snowboarding, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili tries to learn snowboarding.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's & damnitfili's gorgeous Photoset! 
> 
> Posted here with permission, and can be found on Tumblr [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189759564285/12-days-of-christmas-day-7-special-thanks-to)

* * *

"You have the strangest idea of fun" Fili sighed, looking down the steep slope they were supposed to somehow safely ride down.

It looked amazing going up, trees and mountains and snow as far as the eye could see, but looking down from the top was another thing all together.

While Fili was stuck studying for his finals and preparing his thesis, Kili used the last year’s Christmas break to learn snowboarding.

He didn’t mind - Kili had his fun and Fili had the peace and quiet he so desperately needed to work. He loved his brother, more than he could say, certainly more than most people would allow, but their studying habits were not exactly compatible.

The result of that winter break was that Fili passed his exams with flying colours and got his degree - and Kili wouldn't shut up about flying down the snowy slopes and pulling insane stunts while having the time of his life.

And he absolutely _insisted_ that Fili needed to try it, too.

It was a bit odd: normally they’d try things together for the first time, or only a few days apart at the most, neither being able to keep something good to themselves for long.

There was nothing they didn't share.

But snowboarding wasn't exactly something that could be done outside of winter, so it was their first opportunity to share this particular experience.

And Fili wanted to.  
He just hadn't realised how _high_ up they would be and how _far down_ that slope went.

Those other people were going really damn fast, judging from where he was standing.

He hopped a bit closer to the top of the slope, none of the usual grace in his movements, his heart beating wildly in his throat and an odd static in his ears.

Kili loved this; looked forward to sharing it with him for a year now. He’d do it, even if it killed him (which it very well might).

For Kili.

An arm yanked him back, which, in his current unbalanced state, had him falling backwards into the snow, almost taking Kili with him.

Almost. Kili moved as if he had never had feet, didn't need them, with the board strapped securely underneath him.

(Fili wanted to grumble about the unfairness of the situation, but honestly, it was pretty hot. As much as that was possible while looking like a ball of fluff under thousands of layers of clothes.)

Kili looked at him for a long moment before pulling Fili back to his fe- back to his board, steadying him when he almost fell over again, and promptly pulled him along to a different area.

Fili might have been outwardly assuring his brother that he could have totally done the other slope, but he was more than a bit relieved to see a smaller one instead - even if it was full of children.

He expected some deserved teasing for his freak out before, but was pleasantly surprised when Kili just pulled him along and explained what to do and how to move. He was an excellent teacher, especially considering that he only had a couple of weeks’ worth of experience himself.

With Kili's hands steadying him, and no death defying drop fraying his nerves, the day was much more pleasant and Fili felt almost secure on his board by the time they left for their shared room.

They had a gorgeous view of the slowly darkening sky, pinks and oranges and deep, deep reds colouring the whole horizon before slowly fading into darkness, filled with stars as far as the eye could see.

It was a good room, Fili had made sure of that when he booked it. They enjoyed the view for a while, but eventually Kili found the bathroom - and the real reason he had chosen _this_ hotel and _this_ specific room.

"Is that a jacuzzi?!"

Fili chuckled, happy that his little surprise was well received. All that hard work the last few months was finally paying off.

Kili jumped in before the tub was even half-full - which took a while, considering the thing was big enough for both of them to sit in without ever having to touch each other.

Not that it would stop them.

Fili watched his brother sigh and ‘ohh’ and fiddle with the different settings for a while, before a particularly low moan and an arch of Kili's spine that could be nothing but an invitation had him hastily discarding his own clothes.

The water was pleasantly hot but not nearly as welcome as the skin on skin contact, or their wandering mouths, or the little moans and keens that had nothing to do with the water jets.

Eventually, when they had their fill and the slowly cooling water was starting to chill them instead of keeping them cosy and comfortable, they towelled off and moved to their king sized bed.

The soft mattress and covers were bliss against Fili's abused body. A new hobby always came with aches, but snowboarding had proven to be brutal and he was sure he would have bruises tomorrow - and not ones inflicted by an overly eager mouth or fingers for once. 

So when Kili pulled the warm duvet aside Fili was ready to complain, only to give a long, drawn out moan when Kili straddled him and started working his muscles, kneading each one butter soft, before kissing it and moving on to the next.

They had taken a massage course together a few years back and Fili still insisted it was one of the best ideas they ever had.

Kili knew just how to touch him, how much pressure he needed where, and how to get him so relaxed and happy that he could purr, almost falling asleep under his brother's capable hands.

"I'm sorry about today; I didn't think you’d actually try to..." Kili's voice brought him out of the pleasant haze he had fallen into, and he craned his neck to see his brother better.  
"The first slope, I mean. It was just a joke! I haven't even done something like that yet! Why would you think I’d expect you to actually go down that thing? Why would you _try_?" Kili's voice caught a little on that last part, his bewilderment obvious. 

They still played little tricks and pranks on each other, teasing mercilessly sometimes. It came with being brothers and wasn't something he would want to miss, as much as it vexed Fili sometimes.

It was just something they did.

But usually they were on the same page about it. 

Fili gestured to let him up, before rolling to the side and pulling Kili back down next to him. Cradling his brother's face, Fili chased the worries away with feather-light kisses.

Only then did he answer, eyes locked with Kili: "This is important to you; you’ve been looking forward to this for ages and I wasn't going to ruin that for you." Fili kissed him again, deep and languid before slowly mouthing his way to Kili’s ear and whispering: "And I knew you’d keep me safe."

Kili moaned and flipped them and Fili let him, all too happy to see how his brother's eyes darkened, intent on his prize.

Fili didn't get to practice his snowboarding skills much in the week that followed, but Kili didn't seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://patchworkideas.tumblr.com/post/189764894385/gatheringfiki-the-following-ficlet-was-written)


End file.
